Dragon ball Zaiko Súper
by Kokoso05
Summary: Zaiko un Saiyaijin misterioso aparece y quiere conquistar el universo.Podran pararlo nuestros héroes?
1. Capítulo 1:El torneo mundial en ruinas

Episodio 1:el torneo mundial en ruinas

Todo comenzó en el torneo mundial,goten vs trunks.

PERO DE REPENTE apareció Trunks del futuro en el torneo y dijo:

-Atención guerreros **Z**! Viene Zaiko,viene del futuro y es un **villano**!

Entonces apareció Zaiko y destruyó unos edificios y dijo: Vosotros sois Saiyaijins de clase baja,yo soy el mejor y conquistaré el universo entero!

Vegeta dijo:

-No se quien eres pero si le haces daño a la tierra haces daño a mi bulma y eso no te lo perdonaré!

Goku dijo:

Oye! Aquí en la tierra nos gusta la paz!

Pero Zaiko dijo:

Ni hablar de paz,vosotros saiyaijins de clase baja sois tontos!

Entonces Zaiko rápidamente se transformó en Súper Saiyaijin y destruyó la arena y todos escaparon menos los guerreros Z y sus amigos.

Vegeta dijo:

-Insecto!

Y se transformó en súper Saiyaijin y ataco a Zaiko.

Pero Zaiko le esquiva y sigue hablando.

-Vosotros Saiyaijins de clase baja no podéis llegar más allá porque pensáis en vuestros amigos!

Mirad!

Y Zaiko se transformó en súper Saiyaijin **_5_**!

Goku y Vegeta se transforman en Súper Saiyaijin Blue.

Zaiko se sorprendió y dice:

-Este poder no es el de un verdadero Saiyaijin!

Goku explicó:

-Este es el poder de un súper Saiyaijin dios que tiene el poder de un super Saiyaijin 1.

Zaiko recordó algo al escuchar eso.

-Vosotros... sois Saiyaijins de clase baja y no es debéis creer dioses! Solo me recordáis al dios de la destrucción!

Goten y Trunks(niño) dijeron a la vez

-Hablas de bills?

Zaiko se enfadó.

-Como pueden unos Saiyaijins de clase baja conocer al dios de la destrucción bills?

Zaiko hizo el Kamehameha**X1000 **y goku y vegeta caen al suelo.

Trunks(Futuro) se transforma en super Saiyaijin y ataca a Zaiko con su espada.

Que ocurrirá?

En el próximo episodio,Trunks del futuro va Zaiko.


	2. Capítulo 2:Historia del super Saiyaijin5

Episodio 2:Trunks ataca a Zaiko,historia del super Saiyaijin 5

PD:Gracias a mi amigo por escribir la parte de la trasformación de Zaiko,el sabe escribir de una forma epica.

en el anterior episodio Zaiko hizo un KamehamehaX1000 y tiró al suelo a goku y a vegeta,que ocurrirá ahora?

Trunks del futuro dijo:Ese de ahí es el súper Saiyaijin del futuro!

Zaiko dijo:He venido del futuro para que bills sienta el dolor que me hizo.

Trunks del futuro se transforma en super Saiyaijin y ataca con su espada.

Zaiko lo para fácilmente

Trunks del futuro hace el super masenco

Pero Zaiko lo para con un dedo

Trunks del futuro se transforma en Super Saiyaijin 2.

Y gritó un grito que se escuchó por toda la tierra

-GENTE DE LA TIERRA! HAY UN VILLANO QUE QUIERE DOMINAR EL UNIVERSO Y NECESITAMOS VUESTRA AYUDA!

Goku dijo:está pensando en usar la genkidama con su espada?

Zaiko dijo

-No me hagas reír.

Trunks del futuro gritó:

-AHORA TE MATARÉ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

Trunks del futuro tenia su espada de ki azul y atacó a Zaiko con ella.

Zaiko bloqueo la espada y tuvo que bloquear en serio.

DE REPENTE vienen Bills y Whis y la pelea se para.

Zaiko gritó:Ahí estás maldito!

Bills dijo:

Me recuerdas a alguien... ah sí... es difícil olvidarse de ti Zaiko.

Whis dijo: Oh hohohohohohoho que sorpresa que te acuerdes con tu memoria Lord bills.

Años atrás

Zaiko estaba en la cárcel especial del planeta de Bills

-¡SACADME DE AQUÍ!

Whis dijo:Por favor silencio.

Te quedan 10000 años de prisión.

-¡NO BROMEES CONMIGOOOOOOO!

Bills dijo:Fuíste tú y ya está.Fin.

El pez oráculo:Ey! solo te quedan 9999 años de prisión! pero igualmente... Morirás aqui hagas lo que hagas.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!

Yo... Urgh...!

Zaiko consigue transformarse en Súper Saiyan,2, y finalmente 3.

Bills dijo:

-¿¡Cómo?! ¡Pero si esta carcel debería sellar sus poderes y hacer que no pueda transformarse!

Whis dijo:Lord Bills,parece que su ira ha conseguido sobrepasar las barreras de esta cárcel,esto es definitivamente interesante.

Zaiko,enloquecido,lanza una bola de energía al techo de la prisión y se convierte en ozaru,destruyendo así la cárcel.

El ozaru,aunque Bills y Whis no lo sabían,se veía de una forma distinta al normal.

Pero tan rápido como Zaiko se transformó en ozaru,en un golpe de luz volvió a su tamaño normal,con su cuerpo brillando y cubierto por una fuerza resplandeciente y poderosa.

Su cola se vuelve de un color blanco al igual que su pelo,que comenzó a crecer.

Whis dijo:Lord Bills,creo que debería hacer algo si no quiere que escape su prisionero.Igualmente esto es increíble para un Saiyan como él.

Zaiko había alcanzado un límite que ningún Saiyan había conseguido.

¿Que ocurrirá?

Descúbrelo en el proximo capítulo.


End file.
